


The Two Remaining Presents

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Drabble, F/M, Smut, armchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Neville birthday drabble - Word given "Armchair"
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	The Two Remaining Presents

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187009200@N02/50120180413/in/dateposted-public/)

“Darling, you must open this one next, it’s from Harry,” Pansy said from the floor as she passed up yet another present. Neville shook his head in disbelief as he sat in the armchair. The number of gifts he’d been sent had been overwhelming. Who knew the turning the big three-zero would be such a big deal. 

As soon as he had flooed home, Pansy had frogmarched him into the living room, muttering about how people shouldn’t have to work on their birthdays. He’d been given a cup of tea in his favourite mug, and she had something cooking in the oven. He didn’t dare ask what, out of all of her many talents, cooking wasn’t one of them. But he would eat it without complaint, happy in the knowledge that she had made an effort for him. 

She gazed up at him with her large, pale grey eyes with a sneaky smirk playing across her lips. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he ripped open the present. It took his eyes a moment to understand what he was looking at. When he recognised what it was, he felt the excitement build up in his stomach as he always did when it involved his favourite subject. 

“He didn’t!” he exclaimed as he turned the box this way and that. 

“What is it?” She asked, rising to look at it. 

“It’s a box of grow-your-own herbs.” He said as he turned the box this way and that, “We were at a muggle shop, and I saw this, and he must have noticed.” He looked at the back of the box. “We can grow our own basil and rosemary.”

“That’s a perfect gift for you,” She snorted before lowering back to the floor. 

“Isn’t it just?” he replied as he put the box onto the pile of other presents. He had been spoiled. “That’s got to be all of it by now, surely?” he asked with a chuckle. He was already overwhelmed with the pile on their coffee table. 

“There’s a couple more,” she said as she rose gracefully from the floor, her skirt riding up to flash the lacey tops of her stockings.

His eyes latched on until her dress lowered again, hiding it from view once more. “Really? There’s more? Who could these be off? The Minister for magic?” he laughed as she stood before him. 

“Well, my love. I’m not as important as the Minister; however, you can have my presents anyway,” She said with a sultry purr as she started to inch up her skirt so that she could straddle his lap. He felt her press against him as she pushed her arms behind his head. 

“Oh,” He whispered bashfully as her chest came level to his face. He hadn’t realised how low cut the dress was until this moment. She nodded as she rolled her hips, rubbing against him deliciously. 

“So, would you like to open one of your presents?” She asked as she pushed forward rubbing the bust of the dress against his nose. 

He nodded eagerly as he held her hips against him with a groan. He felt a swell of mischievous energy rise up within him as he grabbed her and stood up. She squealed in surprise as he suddenly held her off the ground. 

“I need more room to unwrap you,” he said with a grin as he carried her to their room. 

“Mmm,” she agreed wordlessly as she captured his lips with her own. Once in their room, he pressed her to the bed as he started to undo her dress. “Just rip it!” She begged breathlessly as she tried to rush them along. 

“It’s my present!” He said before placing a kiss on her now bare shoulder. “I hate ripping the wrapping paper,” He smirked as she huffed in irritation. 

Before long, the dress was on the floor, and Pansy was beyond caring how long he took. He held her nipple in his mouth as he fiddled with the button at his fly. He revelled in the noises coming out of her mouth and knew that if he could spend the rest of his birthday listening to them, he would be a very happy thirty-year-old. 

Once his trousers and socks were off, he switched to the other nipple, leaving the first swollen, red and hard. 

She shook her head and, gripping his shirt, she ripped him out of it with a satisfied grin. He shook his head and gutted. 

“That was naughty,” 

“Better punish me then!” She smirked as he lined himself up with her and slowly slid home. She let out a sigh of relief as he filled her. “Punish me hard,” She whispered, almost lost in their groans.

“Anyone would think it was your birthday,” He muttered with a grin before pulling out and then thrusting back in hard. Pansy cried out as he built a rhythm thrusting and subsequently withdrawing slowly. 

“Good point,” She muttered patting his arm. “Stop,”

He blinked and frowned, 

“I should be on top showing you a good time,” 

He shook his head. “Nope, My birthday, my rules,” He thrust hard again and then again. She pushed her hand through his hair as they both fell over the edge. 

Panting, Neville fell to the side before kissing her cheek, 

“That was great,” He smiled. 

Pansy smiled dreamily and nodded. “Wait until you open your other present,” She blinked. 

“Oh?” he asked.

“It’s in the bathroom,” She pointed languidly. He frowned before rising. 

He padded barefoot into the bathroom as the shreds of his shirt hung around his bottom. 

There, on the basin was a thin package, wrapped in paper. Neville opened it, his brow narrowing.

A thing plastic stick looked back at him with red lines in the windows. 

“Two lines means we're pregnant,” She whispered as she walked in behind him, “Daddy,”

He stood open-mouthed as the words hit home. “Happy thirtieth birthday, Daddy” She whispered with a kiss.


End file.
